fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas
Silas (サイラス Sairasu) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Fates. He is a Cavalier from Nohr and will accompany the Avatar regardless of their decision. He is voiced by Shou Okumura in the Japanese version. Profile A fledgling Knight of the Kingdom of Nohr, having known the Avatar since childhood. He was banished from Nohr after sneaking the Avatar out to go on a picnic and spent the following years becoming a knight in order to meet his best friend again. If Silas achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Sophie. His birthday is November 1st. He has the unruliest hair. Conquest In Chapter 7, he arrives with Elise in order to aid the Avatar at the behest of Xander. Birthright In Chapter 7, he is sent to execute the Avatar but attempts to convince them to return to Nohr to avoid carrying out his orders. He is convinced by the Avatar to join them after his defeat. In Chapter 22, he describes the problems of Nohr, and after hearing Ryoma's promise, his loyalty is renewed. Revelation Silas appears in Chapter 14 as the boss and joins the army at the end of the chapter. Personality Silas is a very easy going and selfless young man, who is willing to help everyone in a diplomatic manner, however remains ever loyal to the Avatar. In his A support with Charlotte he sits with her to discuss her childhood in order to help her work through her insecurities with her personality. In his supports with Jakob, Jakob makes fun of his altruistic attitude, however Silas admits to him that he occasionally finds trying to listen to people's problems depressing as he cannot always find the right advice to give to them. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7= |-|Conquest Chapter 7= |-|Revelation Chapter 14= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 14 - Nohr's Onslaught |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |50% |60% |5% |60% |50% |55% |50% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |50% |60% |5% |60% |50% |55% |50% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Paladin |60% |65% |5% |60% |45% |45% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Great Knight Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia * Mozu * Azura Nohr * Effie * Peri * Beruka * Selena * Nyx * Charlotte * Camilla * Elise Hoshido * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Hinoka * Sakura Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Ryoma * Kaze * Sophie * Kana - If Silas is his father * Shigure - If Silas is his father Overall Base Class Silas performs the role of the typical early game Cavalier unit. His growth rates are ideal for those of his class, balancing out nearly all of his stats save his Resistance and Magic which are low in growths. Though recruited a little later than most Cavaliers usually are, he starts off perfectly capable for the rest of the game. His only starting class skill is Elbow Room which makes him great for open areas that lack terrain and will later obtain Shelter to rescue any wayward allied unit that are in danger with his good turn movement distance. Silas, true to his role as the Avatar's childhood friend, benefits greatly off of them when they are present on the map. Should the Avatar's health fall below 50%, Silas' personal skill Vow of Friendship activates, boosting his damage dealt and reducing damage taken both by 3. If using the Avatar in a Guard Stance in that state, Silas can benefit not only off of the Guard Stance mechanic, but also the boost from his personal skill and the Avatar's personal skill Supportive, giving him great bonuses to his damage dealt and hit rate while reducing incoming damage. Overall, Silas is a great unit for the front lines and provide decent map coverage to assist units in danger and bring them to safety while boosting himself until he drops them off. His two promotions increases his battle capabilities. As a Paladin, he remains well rounded and is a solid choice for a basic final class. He first gains Defender further boosting his stats when using Shelter and, as mentioned above, provides more bonuses to his partnership with the Avatar. Aegis is great to shave off mainly indirect damage. As a Great Knight, Silas trades some speed and resistance for more strength and defense. It also provides Luna for a solid attack skill and Diamond Strike for less risk when initiating an attack. Secondary Class Friendship Class Partner Class Quotes My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Level Up * "I feel that I'm finally growing as a knight." (4-5 stats up) Class Change Confession Battle Support * "You're not alone!" * "En garde!" Attack Stance Guard Stance * "Stay strong!" * "Just in time!" Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy * "That was too close!" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Silas is the name of a companion of Paul, an early leader of the Christian community. Silas accompanied him on his missionary journeys. Trivia *Silas was voted as the 14th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Cipher Silas2.png|Silas as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Cavalier. Cipher Silas.png|Silas as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Paladin. Silas confession.jpg|Silas' confession scene. Silasavatar.png|Silas' official Twitter icon FEF Silas My Room Model.png|Silas' model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters